Utility poles, whether they be monopoles or multi-leg towers, are traditionally relatively expensive to install. Utility poles can be used for power distribution, transmissions, lighting, communications and many other functions. Costs exceeding a million dollars per mile for transmission pole lines is common in the industry.
In the event of an accident and/or a disaster such as a tornado or hurricane, it is likely that at least one pole may be compromised (i.e., broken) which then can assist in pulling down multiple poles thereby creating not only a dangerous situation with the potential of having electric lines live on the ground, but also typically requires complete replacement of the affected poles.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide an improved pole construction capable of withstanding what has traditionally been a severe event (i.e., a need to bend, but not break).